Process operations, like those used in the oil and gas production industry, typically include significant equipment assets, such as pumps, heat exchangers, cooling towers, etc., as well as numerous sensors, controllers, transmitters, etc., configured to control, manage, oversee, and/or implement the process operation. The ability to manage and maintain the condition, health, integrity, and/or performance of such equipment and associated processes serves to improve the safety and/or reliability of the corresponding process systems within an enterprise.